


Into the Town, Into New Sights

by Galdr



Series: Tales of the Mystery Dungeons AU [2]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon: Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon, Gen, Just Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galdr/pseuds/Galdr
Summary: Flynn takes Yuri around Treasure Town to introduce him to various shops and Pokémon.  While the former hopes to find someone that knows Yuri, the latter has his doubts.





	Into the Town, Into New Sights

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation from the first story, Tales of the Mystery Dungeons. Don't necessarily need to read that one, but it is recommended to have a better understanding. Anyway, enjoy. I need to get out of my long hiatus, lol.

Yuri followed Flynn to Treasure Town from the beach, being careful of his steps. Along the way, Flynn explained where he was and that this town was one of the four hospitable Pokémon villages on the Grass Continent. The other three were the Shaymin Village, to the far east, Capim Town, one the larger settlements alongside Treasure Town, to the north and then this apparently named Hidden Shopkeepers Village, where the Kecleon markets originated, further northeast. Yuri let the Pikachu chatter, absorbing the information as much as he could while remaining silent and sponging in the scenery. Nothing about it was familiar at all—in fact, only Flynn’s voice, name, his own name and the weird gold jewelry he was wearing were even remotely familiar.

Everything else was still blank. Damn, he needed to remember where he came from and who he really was!

“So here are the crossroads,” Flynn’s voice interrupted his thoughts, garnering Yuri’s attention, “To our right is where we can leave town. To our left is where the activity of the town is, like shops. Oh, and here’s the Spinda’s Café!” The Pikachu turned immediately to the opening in the ground, which had stairs leading down and a sign detailing its description. “Pokémon go here to learn about information, have a drink, recycle their old things for new stuff or just hang out. The atmosphere is really amazing and can help you unwind when you’re cranky.”

“Huh,” Yuri murmured, tilting his head again. Information, right? Maybe he could get some about himself, or anything related to this odd situation he was experiencing.

“Exploration Teams come here to find jobs, too, or share their tales of their travels. It’s really fun! I recommend going to Spinda’s Café at least once.” Hearing a relatively new term, Yuri faced Flynn with a questioning gaze.

“‘Exploration Teams’? What are those? Other than what seems to be obvious about them?”

Flynn nodded, knowing that with Yuri’s amnesia, he’d have to explain new stuff. “Exploration Teams are teams of Pokémon that form and band together. They go and explore mystery dungeons, find new ones, rescue others in need and capture outlaws. They’re officially recognized by the Pokémon Exploration Team Federation upon being registered. It’s one of the four major organizations that recognize teams. They manage ranks, rewards, and badges given to each team on the Grass Continent.”

Despite the new terms being thrown his way, Yuri sponged in the new information. It didn’t hold too much interest for him, but he was curious about it. Exploration Teams, right?

“You can train to become an Exploration Team right here in Treasure Town,” Flynn started up again, “The famous Wigglytuff Guild is located here. They train newly recruited members into competent teams.”

Huh, wait… That was familiar. “’Guild’?” Yuri tested. Yup, that word was familiar to him, but he couldn’t recall—as with the rest of his missing memories.

“Yep! Wigglytuff’s Guild manages the missions in their guild. It’s run by the Guildmaster, Wigglytuff and his right-hand Pokémon, Chatot. It’s said that Wigglytuff is crazy strong.” Flynn scratched the back of his head, “I’m not entirely sure if that’s true or not, but he has to be amazingly strong to be a Guildmaster.”

Oh. Yuri mulled over that for a bit before nodding, understanding most of that.

“Well,” Flynn started up again as he turned towards the direction of the town’s proper, “let’s head into town first and see what we can do about your amnesia, Yuri. And, you know, maybe someone’s seen you before and could help you out.”

“I guess we can. But I doubt anyone’s seen me before, especially since you mentioned _you_ haven’t, either,” Yuri slightly countered, rephrasing their encounter not long ago. Flynn rubbed the back of his head again in mild embarrassment.

“Right, but just because I’ve never seen you before doesn’t mean someone else hasn’t.”

The pair started off again, heading leftward as Flynn led them. Their conversation didn’t stop there either. “You also mentioned that you’ve read books where humans are in. You phrased it as if they were myths or something,” Yuri also pointed out. Flynn didn’t deny it and nodded.

“Well, that’s because they are,” he answered, “According to myths, humans have been extinct for many a millennia, and what was leftover of their culture and places they used to inhabit are in ruins—places we Pokémon have taken advantage of and inhabit ourselves. We build off what they’ve built and use them for ourselves.” The Pikachu paused there for a moment, “Also, it’s said that we live in separate worlds or something like that. It’s strange, since the book I read mentioned that humans and Pokémon used to coexist _together_ before this mythological split. They fought with each other in battles and the like with others, formed special bonds that could bring out the full might of a Pokémon’s power.

“In fact, humans are, in these supposed legends, recorded to be the only empathic beings to solely use their empathy abilities to enable and enhance Pokémon and their power. Allowing them to ascend to higher strength and capabilities.” Flynn mulled in thought for a moment again, his expression echoing his current action, “A lot of explorers and researcher Pokémon are trying to uncover the myths surrounding humans, and wondering if any still live, but probably in seclusion somewhere.”

“…Seems like they won’t get anywhere,” Yuri added as an afterthought, crossing his arms again, “I know I’m human but you can see I’ve somehow turned into this Ree-o-lu creature and you’re a Pee-ka-choo.” Flynn glanced to the amnesiac as he strangely pronounced their species name a little oddly again, but chalked it up to the former human identity not knowing well and the like. “Maybe all the humans… just turned into Pokémon to adapt to the world they live in now and avoiding detection.”

Huh, he never thought of it that way. In fact, that would make a whole lot of sense. If humans were transformed into Pokémon somehow, then they would easily blend into the populace of other Pokémon to avoid being found. But, did humans have that ability? Or, was it some kind of outside force assisting them?

“That’s—actually a plausible theory, Yuri,” Flynn noted, “You’re an example apparently. But, if they turned to Pokémon, we wouldn’t be able to find them. They’d smell and act like any other Pokémon, I’m sure. That, and they’d have had plenty to time to mimic other Pokémon behavior and adapt it to their own. It’s almost like a perfect camouflage!”

“Right,” Yuri murmured in slight confirmation, although he wasn’t entirely certain of this himself. He was only going off of instinct, he’d call it. He wasn’t sure how they evolved into this sort of conversation but it unsettled him a little. Sure, he wanted to figure out how he became a Riolu and how to turn himself back and find out his missing memories. Those were his top two priorities right now. “In any case, we’re here, right?”

The hustle and bustle of Treasure Town’s proper came into full view after a minute’s walk along the woven, dirt path from the crossroads. It seemed simple, but it was full of different Pokémon all around. One strange Pokémon was hovering near this strange building to their right, looking particularly creepy, before the central hub of the town came into view. The road split up from there, with one path on the left leading to a small daycare run by some pink, egg-shaped Pokémon, who currently had smaller Pokémon around it. There was also an intimidating looking building nearby the daycare. Up ahead was another shop and a bridge leading further into the other part of town.

“Ah, right,” Flynn left their previous topic as Yuri had changed it, “This is it, yep.” He turned to the Riolu, smiled and extended his arms openly, “Welcome to Treasure Town, Yuri. There are tons of shops and things to do here. A lot of Exploration Teams come here and we get visitors from the other continents, too.” Yuri’s gaze traveled around again, cementing the imagery to his memory. He hoped he wouldn’t forget or lose it again. Excitably, Flynn led Yuri around, introducing him to the various shops and the Pokémon that manned them.

First was the Duskull Bank and meeting the owner, Duskull. He protected money, called Poké, the Pokémon currency, in his bank. Many Pokémon had accounts held at Duskull’s bank and the Ghost-type took guarding and securing these accounts seriously and with pride. Flynn also held an account there, he learned as they left the facility for another.

They visited that daycare, ran by the motherly Egg Pokémon Chansey, the egg-shaped Pokémon Yuri had spotted earlier. She was currently busy watching newly hatched Pokémon, and explained to the amnesiac what she does. “When Exploration Teams get rewarded, sometimes an Egg is the reward. These are Pokémon Eggs taken from the mystery dungeon that Exploration Teams venture into and rescued. These Eggs are given to me and I care for them until they hatch. I send a notification to the Exploration Team that their Egg will hatch and they can come and see!” Chansey had explained, which baffled Yuri a bit more, especially the mention of “mystery dungeon” again.

“Pokémon Eggs are where babies come from, right?” He had questioned. Both Chansey and Flynn had nodded, “So, why are the Eggs being rescued from these dungeons?”

“To save them from hatching in harsh environments in the mystery dungeons they were taken from. The Pokémon enemies found in mystery dungeons are wild and feral—meaning they lack cognitive thinking skills like we do and only attack out of territorial reasons or being provoked into attacking. There’s a chance the feral, wild Pokémon can come to their senses when attacked and you can bring them safely out of the dungeon to help reestablish them back into society, but those are very slim chances,” Flynn had answered to clear up the confusion. “But, if a Pokémon Egg hatches in the dungeon they were born into, they could grow up into wild feral Pokémon themselves or worse, they die prematurely due to abandonment and without proper nourishment.”

Yuri had left that conversation there since it, too, triggered familiar feelings within him. Being abandoned, like an orphan, left to their own devices. To survive and struggle on their own. He... He _knew_ what that felt like. But Yuri didn’t know how or why that was, just that it struck a chord within him. Alone, abandoned… Those words and this chilling feeling had upset him. Thankfully, that topic was dropped and with a farewell to Chansey and the baby Pokémon, both set off again. Flynn also explained the nature of the mystery dungeons to him, which added to the confusion a bit, considering no one could trace back to why the mystery dungeons appeared in the first place.

Those in the Air Continent believed that it was an upsetting balance caused by a meteor, in which the Legendary Sky High Pokémon, Rayquaza, destroyed it and saved the world. Those in the Grass Continent believed it was due to the nature of time going out of whack and balance, before it was restored to normal by the efforts of two brave Pokémon. The dungeons are still present but haven’t popped up as frequently. The Mist Continent citizens thought it was due to the harsh negativity from a being called the Bittercold, developed from the negativity of Pokémon worldwide. Thankfully, that menace had been quelled by another pair of brave souls. Those from Water Continent believed it had been due to the presence of the former evil entity Dark Matter, which had been defeated by another set of two, brave souls.

There were too many theories that Flynn brought to attention that Yuri didn’t know what was what, trying to absorb everything and remember it all. His head was going to start spinning soon if they kept this up. Gratefully, Flynn said he’d explain it all at a later time and had stopped to show him around more.

The next facility was Marowak’s Dojo, owned and ran by a Marowak. They were both encouraged to try one of the training dojos but Flynn politely declined for the time being and promised to return at a later date to try. The Ground-type looked positively excited for that and promised to wait for their return. Outside again, Flynn introduced Yuri to the next shop, the Link Shop, run by Electrivire. The large Electric-type explained how the Link Shop worked to Yuri, who was still a bit confused, but got the gist of it. It seemed nifty and handy to have.

Across the bridge they traveled, hitting the important part of Treasure Town: the Kecleon Shop. It was run and held by a large family of Kecleon shop owners, named as the Kecleon Markets Organization across the world. They were affiliated with the Pokémon Exploration Team Federation, and thus held shops in mystery dungeons to assist Exploration Teams by bringing their merchandise to them. There was a green and purple Kecleon manning the two shops, which Flynn had told him they were brothers.

“They sell items like Apples, berries, elixirs and Gummis,” Flynn began explaining, “They also sell TMs and Orbs, which are extremely helpful!” Upon seeing Yuri’s confusion again, the Pikachu began to clarify, “Food items and such. Gummis are very strong, delicious vitamin snacks that help Pokémon get smarter after consumption. It might sound silly, but it’s been proven to be true through tons of research. They’re very popular and come in all flavors and colors. The weird thing is that Gummis only work really well when a specific color and flavor are consumed by specific Pokémon.”

“Well, what does that mean?” Yuri wondered, further baffled by how snack candies could do this. It just sounded silly, as Flynn mentioned, and completely farfetched.

“Hmm, well. Let’s see… oh! Okay, you know I’m a Pikachu, right?”

“Right.”

“I’m an Electric-type. The gummi associated with my type would be a Yellow Gummi. They’re made specifically for Electric-type Pokémon to eat, although other Pokémon can eat them, too. It’s just that, if I eat the Yellow Gummi, I’ll benefit more from it than, say, you if you ate it. Likewise,” Flynn pointed at Yuri, “If you ate an Orange Gummi, you’d benefit from it than if I ate it.”

Yuri looked at him with another round of puzzlement on his face. “Uh, what? Why?” He was trying his best to follow along, but it wasn’t working out too well. The confusion sketched there plain as day was evidence enough.

“Because, as a Riolu, you’re a Fighting-type. Therefore, Orange Gummis will work for you. That is the nature of the Gummis; they benefit different Pokémon with different types.” Flynn answered in a matter-of-fact tone and almost sagely, even.

That—sounded so simple and yet it added further to said Riolu’s utter bafflement. ‘ _Uh, what? That made no sense to me. Gummis and their different flavors? Only working for these “types”? I don’t really get it... But, I guess I’ll have to get used to it somehow,_ ’ Yuri thought and sighed. “I don’t exactly follow, but I’ll deal with it later.”

Flynn chuckled a bit. “I—I suppose. I guess this amnesia thing really hit you harder than I thought.”

“It’s not you, Flynn. I’m human after all. I think it’s got to do with our differing cultures and livelihoods. I’m sure if I was a natural-born Pokémon with amnesia, I’d likely recall what Gummis did.”

“I suppose that’d be true. Hmm, I wonder if humans had something like Gummis.”

To that, Yuri shrugged. “I don’t know. We probably do… or did.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Thinking to change the topic before it could go south again, Yuri picked up another subject to fall into. “So, you explained the Gummis thing. What’s this about ‘TMs’ and ‘Orbs’ you mentioned?” Flynn checked out of his thoughts and gave Yuri his fully undivided attention.

“Ah right! TMs are short for Technical Machines. Remember the story that I mentioned earlier about the legend that humans and Pokémon used to coexist together?” With Yuri’s careful nod, Flynn continued, “So, TMs are essentially one of the many physical proofs we have to date that support that theory in the legend. They are these round things that have power stored into them. According to the legend, humans would give their Pokémon these TMs to teach them new moves to use in battle! We’d have to place them on top of our heads and let the power from the round thing get absorbed into our bodies and then we’d learn them!”

‘ _Flynn certainly sounds excited about it,_ ’ Yuri noted silently to himself as the Pikachu continued to babble on, with the former trying to follow along.

“Of course, you can’t learn from the TM if you’re not compatible with it, so it’s useless if you find one and can’t use it,” Flynn kept going, being on a roll, “It’s said that humans, a long, long time ago, invented these TMs to assist their Pokémon, especially if the Pokémon didn’t learn moves naturally that could help them fight tougher foes. For example, if a Pokémon’s type disadvantage was the reason. It’s said they researched thoroughly with various Pokémon in order to create them using science. It’s really awesome. After we learn from the TM, it becomes useless, but we’d have to train using that new move in order to master it. Just learning it from the TM doesn’t make us experts on it.”

Flynn took a breath, after having nearly said that all in one go. “As for Orbs, they’re mysterious items that do several different things, both in and out of dungeons, although their effects in mystery dungeons are far superior. There are Orbs that light up dungeons that have little to no light in them, Orbs that petrify enemies around you if you need a quick getaway, Orbs that can change your position with another Pokémon and a lot more! There are also these nifty wand items that let you do just about everything else Orbs can’t, which is pretty rare. Having both items with you helps traversing dangerous dungeons and areas easier. They can turn things around in a pinch for sure.”

‘ _Kind of almost like blastia…_ ’ Yuri thought mindlessly until he stopped short quick. ‘ _Wait! “Blastia”? How did I think of that? Was it—perhaps something I used to know? Is that from one of my lost memories?_ ’ He had stopped trailing behind Flynn as the Pikachu was still rambling about the previous topic, trying to grasp tightly onto that tiny tidbit he recalled. ‘ _Blastia… What’s a blastia? No… Wait, I think I know…_ ’ Yuri glanced down at the jewelry band around his left paw and stared at it, transfixed. ‘ _Is this a blastia? No… No, it can’t be. It’s something else._ ’ He shook his head, shutting his eyes and grimacing, ‘ _But what! What could it be? Blastia—it’s… it’s something that we use, isn’t it? Like an everyday item, like… like…_ ’

His eyes snapped open immediately as the thought came to him. ‘ _Like lighting! And… And… for water! There’s something else too, but I can’t recall. At least I know_ something _else besides my name and the fact I was a human. It almost seems irrelevant, but it can’t be. I might have to dig a little deeper to find this odd connection._ ’

“Hey, Yuri! You’re falling behind!” Flynn’s voice called to him. The Pikachu had turned around, having noticed he wasn’t being followed anymore, and finding the Riolu standing rigid and staring into space. So, he had backtracked to get the other Pokémon’s attention. “What’s going on? You seemed like you zoned out there. Are you alright?”

Yuri didn’t respond immediately, going back to his thoughts, ‘ _Hmm, I’ll figure it out later. I shouldn’t worry Flynn about my random zoning out episodes. I have a feeling this’ll happen more times than it ought to…_ ’ He blinked when he saw a yellow paw waving in front of his face. “I’m alright, Flynn. I was just thinking about something, but it seems like it’s a dead end.” For now, at least.

“Oh, alright. You just looked like you might have seen something and stopped to stare,” the Pikachu responded, “Do you think it had something to do with your memories?”

“…I think so, but I wasn’t able to make any sense out of it. At least, not yet, but I hope I can soon,” Yuri answered truthfully. “Sorry I zoned out. Were you going to show me something else?”

“Oh, yeah! There’s a few more shops up ahead that I want to introduce you to. The Kanghaskhan Storage and Xatu’s Appraisals. Then we could ask around town and talk to the other Pokémon and see if they know you. It’s worth a try, right?”

“Yeah, let’s go. Lead the way.”

Flynn smiled and walked on ahead with Yuri following behind him this time, his previous thoughts minding their business in the back of his head. He was sure he’d get the answers to it someday. The two met Kangaskhan, or rather, Flynn introduced Yuri as he already met with the friendly, Parent Pokémon already. She was eager to explain her facility’s purpose without Flynn’s additional assistance.

Although, they’d need him when trying to explain Xatu’s Appraisals, as the Mystic Pokémon wasn’t one of much conversation to begin with unless they had Treasure Boxes. Neither of them had any, but they bid farewell to Xatu regardless.

The next trip around town had Flynn introducing Yuri to various Pokémon that were wandering through town. There were several Exploration Teams, like Seedgey, Poochy, and Flame. But none of them knew Yuri at all, which was disheartening. By the time they exited from Spinda’s Café, refreshed after some drinks and food, the sun was setting.

“We walked all around all day and had a nice meal at the café, but it looks like no one in town knows you,” Flynn spoke up once they were entering the village proper again. His long ears lowered and he frowned, “I’m really sorry, Yuri. I thought someone would know you for sure since there were Exploration Teams around and many Pokémon come and go here.”

“It’s fine, Flynn. You tried your best. I had my doubts in the beginning anyway.”

“Hmm… Still though. It would have been nice to get some kind of clue.”

Yuri didn’t quite understand Flynn’s obsession in helping him find his identity. He found it endearing, he’d note, and passionate too. It was nice to have a helping hand despite their slightly rocky start. The Pikachu’s determination was admirable. “But I won’t give up! There has to be some kind of clue left behind. We’ll find it together.”

“I guess I have no choice but to depend on you for now, huh?” Yuri wondered, smirking a bit. Flynn blinked and then smiled back.

“Of course! It’s going to get late soon, so we better head home.” Flynn paused for a second, “That is, you can come stay with me for now, Yuri. It’s better that way and it’d be cruel to leave you out here all alone in the cold. Come on, I’ll show you the way.”

Yuri followed yet again in silence as Flynn led them back through Treasure Town’s central hub and bypassing the bridge. They also bypassed Xatu’s Appraisals and kept going further down that road until they reached what seemed to be a neighborhood of simply built homes made out of stone, straw, wood and other common materials. There was one house down this road that had what appeared to be ears of a Pikachu sticking out on the top of the roof. The rest of the home was simple. Upon a closer inspection, they weren’t real.

“Here we are, this is my house,” Flynn introduced as he opened the door and allowed Yuri in first, “Home sweet home!” He closed the door behind him.

It was pretty simple inside too; wooden floors, carved windows, a small table, a couple of sacks of something that resembled what could be used to sit down on, a fireplace, and other knick-knacks on shelves. There were also books lined on the shelves. In fact, it looked like a tiny library. There was a built well inside for clean water and what seemed to be cups and plates suited on said shelves, too. Baskets full of various food items were on other shelves and barrels in the corner, where it looked to be a dining area.

“I have an extra guest room this way. I have a friend staying with me this week since he’s an Expedition Society member and has been doing odd jobs around the Grass Continent, so this is his room,” Flynn pointed out and then turned right after leading them through a small hallway, “Here it is, the extra room. This can be your room, Yuri.”

It was empty save for the window that had a nice view of the back of the house, which was facing where the ocean was. The sunset’s rays lit through the window, creating a window-shaped blare on the floor. It was small and cozy enough for one, and spacious enough for Yuri to move around with more than enough elbow room.

“I’ll get the bedding together and fix it up for you, so I’ll be right back!” Flynn said and hurriedly scurried away, leaving Yuri alone to his own devices.

This was certainly something; first, being turned into a Pokémon somehow, losing his memories of everything but his name, what he used to be, and this strange term “blastia” ringing so many bells in his ears. Not only that, but hearing the word “guild” was strangely familiar, too. The Emanation Pokémon wasn’t sure what was going on, but he hoped they’d find a reason or solution soon. He wanted to remember who he was and how he got here. Glancing down at the jewelry on his left paw, he stared at it for a moment longer, wondering about its oddity. How did he come into possession with this? Had he always had it? Did he own it? Was it with him when he’d been human and that’s why it was still there?

There were too many questions and not enough answers.

“I’ll find them out, one way or another,” Yuri told himself quietly. “I won’t give up, even if things look bleak or impossible. This, I promise.”


End file.
